cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Herb Cookie
Herb Cookie is an upcoming cookie that was released at the end of February in Kakao Cookie Run and at the end of April for LINE Cookie Run. Herb Cookie was teased in the Cookie Run Facebook Page very early on as part of St. Patrick's Day, where all green-colored cookies are featured. Skill Rain Jelly and Sun Jelly will appear at a given interval. Collect Rain Jelly to fill the Raindrop Gauge. When Raindrop Gauge is full, no more raindrops can be saved. Collect Sun Jelly to bring out the Sun. The Sun uses the collected raindrops to turn regular Jelly into Sprout Jelly. (More frequent Rain Jelly and Sun Jelly with upgrades.) Description Warm like the sunshine and fresh like the scent of rain, Herb Cookie will ease your mind when you're feeling down. Herb Cookie was made of fresh, nutritious organic ingredients, which may not be to everyone's taste. On rainy days, Herb Cookie keeps himself dry with a leaf umbrella while listening to the sound of falling raindrops. On warm days, Herb Cookie enjoys the sunshine while carrying around his favourite potted plant. This Cookie treats all living things and each and every moment as precious. He believes the little things in life that make you laugh or cry are to be cherished, just like a ray of sunshine after the rain. Strategy The strategy is very simple - he is obviously going to need some Magnetic Aura to work effectively so he can collect the Sprout Jellies. A popular and trustworthy choice is the Magnetic Energy Recovery Drink - you'll want two of them. The last slot can be used for a Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin to ensure him runs longer, or if you want more jellies to be converted to Sprout Jellies, using Burning Heat Infused Jellyco will help. The Herb Teapot is an excellent pet for him as he generates jellies for Herb Cookie to collect and it will also be converted into Herb Jellies during sunlight on top of giving more points for Herb Jellies. It does, however, have another combi with the Pistachio Firefly that increases points from Sprout Jellies as well - in that case, Rich Black Coffee and Coma Inducing Choco Croissant will be perfect. It depends on your gameplay style! Be sure to collect the Raindrop and Sunlight Jellies you find on your way even if the raindrop meter is only halfway full - you need to keep the meter moving. If the meter is full or empty, he will not generate points for you as he is just sitting there uselessly. Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages * Want to photosynthesis? * Dazzling. * How's the weather today? * Make the world green! * I see a sprout! * Hello, little sprouts. * Let's plant a tree together! * Hello, Mr. Sunshine. * What a beautiful day. Trivia * Herb Cookie was released in Kakao on a day that only happens every 4 years - February 29th. The next leap year will be in 2020. In LINE, he was released on a Thursday which is unusual because new Cookies are usually released on Fridays or Mondays. * Herb Cookie was released before White Choco Cookie in the LINE version. In Kakao, Herb Cookie was released after White Choco Cookie. There has been speculation that Herb Cookie was released as a teaser for Earth Day, which falls on 22nd April every year and that is likely why Herb Cookie was released first. * On 22nd April 2016, Herb Cookie was mistakenly released along with Herb Teapot with a bug, hence enabling the players to see the description of the Cookie, but players are unable to purchase the Cookie. **Also, due to the bug, players are able to see the ability of Herb Cookie beforehand. The ability is called "Cultivation", presumably in reference to Herb Cookie being a cookie related to gardening, hence Herb Cookie will "cultivate plants". **Herb Cookie along with Herb Teapot has made another, almost constant, appearances and disappearances in LINE Cookie Run since then but players still couldn't purchase the Cookie as he would disconnect you from the game if you try to purchase him. **As of April 25, 2016, Devsisters has released a notice and have stated that they are aware of the bug and that they are working on it. **The bug has finally been fixed on April 28, 2016 and can now be purchased as long as you have 55 Cookies or spend 119 . **During the duration of the bug, Herb Cookie's treasure is not listed in the Treasure Book but his pet, Herb Teapot, has its treasure listed. *When Herb Cookie was originally released, his combi with Herb Teapot was "Extra points for all Jellies during Blast" which is incorrect - it is actually "Extra points for Sprout Jelly". It is speculated the erroneous combi was for White Choco Cookie and Pocket Watch Referee as it is their native combi and they were released in Kakao before Herb Cookie. *Both pets (Herb Teapot & Pistachio Firefly) have the same combi bonus (Extra Points for Sprout Jellies) with Herb Cookie, which is the first time for a cookie as all other cookies have different combi bonuses with different pets. *When he slides, he makes a cuckoo sound. **He makes 3 different cuckoo sounds. Gallery 4282016-Herb-Cookie.png|Herb Cookie's newsletter. Herb Pot header.png|Herb Cookie and Herb Teapot's notice as seen in the Mailbox. Herb Pot line newsletter.jpg|Herb Cookie and Herb Teapot from Cookie Run's official LINE account newsletter. Retrieved 28 April 2016 Herb Pot line newsletter thai.png|Herb Cookie and Herb Teapot from Cookie Run's official Thai LINE account newsletter. Retrieved 28 April 2016 Ch63.png|Herb Cookie's sprite sheet. Ch63 umbrella.png|Herb Cookie's sprite sheet with its umbrella. pl_ch63.gif|Gameplay footage as seen from 쿠키런 for Kakao Naver page (Web page has been canceled). Cookie Run St Patrick Day.png|Herb Cookie was featured as part of green-colored cookies in St. Patrick's Day. Retrieved on March 17, 2016. Footnotes ko:허브맛 쿠키 Category:S-grade cookies Category:Male Category:7th Cookie Army